


the cat's night

by charjace



Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: chat's moving on, and having a few talks
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892653
Kudos: 24





	the cat's night

The night sky was beautiful as he sat on the rooftop, eyes trained on the stars above him – trying to find the ones his mother told him of before she disappeared. Heroes day had been a long one, but at least they got  _ some _ information about  Hawkmoth , that was a good thing. Though, knowing he now has a partner, isn’t. Deep down, Chat knows that when they do find out who  Hawkmoth is, that will be it for the Hero pair. They’ll have to give up their miraculous and go about as if they were never the Heroes that protected Paris. Letting out a sigh, he takes a look down at the few people who were walking around. Going home from a late shift, or starting a night shift, or whatever they were doing that got them out and about at this nearly late hour. 

Hearing the sound of someone landing, Chat doesn’t look – it's Ladybug, he knows it. It couldn’t be any of the others, they took back the jewels for their safety, or at least, that is what Ladybug says when he asks why they can’t keep them like they do.

“Hey Kitty,” Ladybug greets, taking a seat next to him. 

“Hey Bugaboo,” They haven’t done this in a while, not since  Sandboy . If Chat were to be real honest with her, he had been avoiding this kind of thing until now. He couldn’t talk to her, not until he was sure he could control his emotions – how  _ hurt _ he felt that she didn’t like his civilian identity. “You would... tell me if I did something that upset you right?”

“Of course Chat, you’re my partner. We can’t work if we don’t communicate,” She replies, turning her head to look at him, but he was just looking down at the ground. “Is there something wrong? You haven’t upset me, I promise you that. But, have I hurt you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you stopped your flirtatious ways, or just, not being on our usual rooftop until now.”

It went silent between them, Chat trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say – how he wanted to question it, but he couldn’t find the words because what if she didn’t think the reveal he had given her was  _ real _ , and was a nightmare – and if she did, that meant she didn’t believe his civilian identity was Adrien, or hated it being him. Either way, no matter which way he looks at it, it hurts his heart. Him being _ Adrien _ was a nightmare for Ladybug, “No  M’Lady , I’ve just being having some issues at home,” It’s a lie – or partly.

“Well Chat, you know I’m always here for you,” Ladybug says, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

They’re out  there for half an hour before calling it quits, no more  akumas were happening today, and they were grateful for it. He saluted her, before taking off, using his staff to push himself to the next rooftop.

It’s been a few months, and he is finally moved on from Ladybug. Managing to escape fencing practice with Kagami for the pair to hang out with Kitty Section. It was fun rebellion, and he enjoyed spending time with his friends, he loved them. Today had been a weird day, fighting against an  akuma who didn’t use their own voice, having to figure out exactly what it was Ladybug was wanting without her saying it. It was a challenge, but – they got through it, and honestly there was a thrill that came from when he turned the camera onto Bob. He had felt bad for the  Akumatised , though... that’s not a rare feeling, Hawkmoth is taking their emotions and manipulating them to gain his own goals, without a  ** true ** care for what his victims actually want.

Chat really does hate when it’s his friends who become the victims, and at times it’s hard to remember  _ who _ he’s met as Chat as well as Adrien. One day, he feels like he’s going to screw it all up, and mix the two to a point where he can’t safe himself. He was on patrol tonight, Ladybug said she had important things to attend to tonight, and he had nothing better to do other than being holed up in his room, so he accepted the shift. Taking a small break to watch his friends play the song they rightfully deserved to on his phone.

Jumping from rooftop, to rooftop Chat kept an eye on those going about in the dying daylight of the sun. Hawkmoth very rarely attacks twice in a day, but they can never really be too sure. Chat just likes an excuse to not be home when he can. He was near the Siene when his ears perked at the sound of a live chord being played. Curious, Chat moved his way to the source – he really likes the way live music sounds, compared to that of that being recorded. It gives him a certain  feeling; one the recorded chords can’t quiet  _ give _ him.

The Hero really shouldn’t have been surprised that the music was coming from the  Couffaine Boathouse, pondering if he should do more. This isn’t like  Marinette’s where he could show up, he hasn’t had those run ins with any of them to feel like he could just drop on by. They were only friends with him, on the other side of his mask. Chat was about to leave, when he heard a voice and the chords stopped, “Chat?”

Ears perking up, Chat smiles, “I was just patrolling and heard you playing. It’s a nice tune, but... it’s kind of sad. Is it because of what happened today?” Chat questions as he moves himself to be on the boat, sitting in front of Luka.

“A little. Who that was, I know that wasn’t me,” Luka answers, “Also about how I  feel. I like someone, but... they like someone else and I’ll never match up to him. Playing music, it just helps me work out my feelings more clearly.”

Chat gave a small nod of his head, bringing his tail into his hands – fingers absent minded playing with it in his hands. If he was  _ Adrien _ , he would have caught himself and stopped himself from doing it. But, as Chat – he forgets about being one hundred percent perfect in his mannerisms, and something as Adrien he’s noticed is, around those he cares about – he's dropping that mask ever so slightly that he puts on. “I know that feeling. I mean... I kind of went through that with Ladybug. She liked someone else, I knew she did but I thought... maybe I could get her to love me too, but... then something happened and I realised. This is only  _ half _ of me, in a way. She wouldn’t love both parts, and how can I be sure that I’d love both parts of her too. Oh... I’m sorry.” Chat says, ducking his head in  embarrassment that he had just let all those words fall out of his mouth.

“Don’t be sorry for letting your feelings out Chat,” Luka tells him, moving to sit next to the hero instead of in front. “Your feelings are valid. I think I should move on from who I like, she clearly is head over heels for this other guy. I don’t think I could put myself through any heartache willingly. Unless she’s gotten over him, but I don’t think she has, or will soon. She deserves to be happy, and I don’t think I’m that for her.”

“Well, whoever she is... she is missing out,” Chat replies, not really too sure if it’s the right thing to say here. Being social wasn’t something he was  _ good _ at all the time, he was still learning.

“The same goes for Ladybug, you’re great Chat, don’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this series doesn't have a set destination as of right now, i'm just exploring the friendships first


End file.
